El arte de la ovomancia
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: James no andará persiguiendo más a Lily Evans, así que está en manos de la pelirroja decidir si quiere o no invitar a salir a James para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.


**Discaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

**El arte de la Ovomancia**

_Por Bubbles of Colours_

_Para Bibi Malfoy Masen, un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado._

…

"No, Marlene", dijo Lily, incluso antes de que su rubia amiga abriera la boca.

"¡Hey! Aún no he dicho nada". Marlene se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros. Lily simplemente rodó los ojos.

"Tienes esa cara. Sé que algo completamente ridículo y que nos traerá problemas saldrá de tu boca. Así que la respuesta es no. Me gustaría ir a Hogsmeade este sábado, para hacer las compras de navidad, así que no deseo estar en detención", clarificó finalmente.

"Te juro, por toda mi colección de discos de _The Beatles_, que esta vez no es nada que nos meterá en problemas", rogó la chica, aun con el puchero en la boca.

Lily frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás dispuesta a jurar tu colección de _The Beatles_?" recalcó. Marlene asintió vehementemente. "Está bien, cuenta, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? Me entró la curiosidad".

"Pusieron el anuncio esta mañana en el tablón de anuncios fuera del Gran Comedor. Ellie Von Hall vendrá a Hogwarts este sábado por la mañana y ha prometido realizar su ovomancia en temas respecto al amor. Es una leyenda, lo sabes, con su arte de ver el futuro en los huevos rotos. Además, necesito saber si el hombre de mi vida me está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina".

Cuando dijo esto último, la chica soltó un suspiro y sus ojos parecían brillar como dos estrellas fugaces. Lily suspiró, pero de hastío. Le gustaba la clase de adivinación, pero creía más en el arte de las profecías y el tarot, no en el de _romper huevos._ Se disponía a bajar del séptimo cielo a Marlene cuando Mary, su otra amiga, sacó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y se unió a la conversación.

"Suena interesante, Lils. Creo que deberíamos ir, puede que al menos sea divertido", dijo la chica, quién solía ser la voz de la razón entre sus dos efusivas amigas.

"Oh, está bien. Siempre y cuando sea rápido. Luego debemos ir a Hogsmeade" concedió finalmente la pelirroja.

Marlene soltó un chillido de emoción y empezó a contarles a sus amigas que estaba segura que en su futuro existía un Paul McCartney, con el cual se casaría, tendría dos hijos, una gran casa con cerca blanca y tres perros.

…

Cuando las chicas salieron del comedor el sábado por la mañana, y en vez de dirigirse a las puertas se dirigieron a las escaleras, escucharon como un chico gritaba sus nombres.

"¡Lily, Mary, Marlene!" James Potter se detuvo junto a ellas y les sonrió. "¿No irán a Hogsmeade? Pensé que hoy harían las compras navideñas."

"Oh sí, iremos, solo que un poco más tarde. Ahora vamos a - ¡auch!", soltó Marlene de repente, cuando Lily le propinó un codazo y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Mary rodó los ojos ante el drama de sus amigas y le sonrió al pelinegro.

"Tenemos un asunto que atender, así que iremos luego" le dijo a James.

"Sí, Potter. Y vamos algo atrasadas, así que nos vemos luego en Hogsmeade", terminó Lily, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico, para luego tomar a sus dos amigas de los brazos y comenzar a arrastrarlas escaleras arriba. Debían llegar a la torre norte, después de todo.

James se quedó mirando como las chicas se alejaban y luego se dirigió a la fila, donde los otros Merodeadores lo esperaban.

"¿Y las chicas?" preguntó Remus.

"Dijeron que debían atender un asunto y luego irían a Hogsmeade", explicó James.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por el hombro. "Estoy realmente sorprendido, Cornamenta. Primera visita a Hogsmeade y no le pediste a Lily que fuera contigo. Me pregunto si no seremos atacados por una horda de hipogrifos cuando salgamos del castillo. Ciertamente debes estar tentando al destino" le dijo el chico con sorna, aunque sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

"Ya sabes que decidí que este año dejaría de perseguirla. Y estando juntos como Premios Anuales ha cambiado nuestra relación. Lily me habla y me _sonríe_ desde que no le ando gritando por los pasillos" soltó con sorpresa James.

"Merlín", soltó Remus, negando con la cabeza. "Es increíble que recién te estés dando cuenta".

Colagusano les sonrió a sus amigos.

"Bueno James, ahora pareces caerle bien. Eso es un gran avance a los años anteriores", le animó.

James solo les sonrió a sus tres amigos.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se dirigían a la torre norte, donde la vidente estaría recibiendo a las interesadas en saber su ovomancia.

"Debería haberme negado a venir sólo por todas las escaleras que teníamos que subir", reclamaba Lily, cuando llegaron al aula de adivinación, respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento.

"Oh, shh, Lils. Has reclamado todo el camino", la amonestó Mary. Habían tres chicas antes que ellas esperando su turno para subir a hablar con Ellie Von Hall, así que las chicas se pusieron a hablar de los regalos que les faltaban comprar y qué tenían en mente, para no andar luego dando vueltas por todo Hogsmeade buscando presentes.

Cuando fue el turno de ellas, la primera en entrar fue Marlene, quién no podía más de la emoción. Había estado hablando toda la semana de su futuro hogar con Paul McCartney y sus amigas estuvieron aliviadas de verla subir por la escalerilla.

Diez minutos después, bajó las escalerillas un tanto decaída. Lily y Mary intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

"¿Qué pasó, Marlene? ¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Lily, con una inusual suavidad.

"Chicas, estoy en estado de depresión y les tengo una muy mala noticia. No serán mis damas de honor en mi boda con Paul, porque no es el amor de mi vida", dijo la chica con voz solemne. Lily se pegó una palmada en la frente y Mary soltó una risilla mientras rodaba los ojos. "En cambio, conoceré a mi mago de armadura dorada cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y nos casaremos en un año. Seremos felices", terminó con un suspiro.

"Oh, por Merlín", suspiró Lily. "Mary, sube tú ahora, por favor. Tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para esta experiencia".

Mary subió las escaleras riendo, después de abrazar a Marlene y desearle felicidad en sus próximas nupcias, logrando que Lily le gritara que no había que fomentarle la locura.

Por los siguientes diez minutos, Lily se dedicó a pasear de un lado a otro, mientras de tanto en tanto negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como Marlene tarareaba la marcha nupcial con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Cuando Mary bajó, muy serena, Lily prácticamente se le tiró encima.

"Mary, tú que estás más cuerda, cómo te fue" preguntó la chica, antes de disponerse a subir.

"Madame Von Hall es muy amable y me ha asegurado que tendré un muy buen esposo, con el cual estaré felizmente casada y que hará todo por protegerme del futuro incierto que se nos avecina. ¿No un mal futuro, eh?" respondió la chica sonriendo.

"¿Pero le crees?" preguntó Lils algo incrédula.

"Oh, qué más da, Lily. Si se cumple, genial. Si no, no es como que el futuro esté escrito en piedra. Sube de una vez".

Con una última mirada a sus amigas, la pelirroja entró al salón de adivinación.

Sentada junto al fuego, sobre unos cojines, se encontraba la famosa vidente de ovomancia. Tenía el pelo café, ojos cafés enmarcados en lentes y vestía una túnica negra normal. Su apariencia ciertamente no demostraba sus dotes adivinatorios.

"Lily Evans, bienvenida" saludó Madame Von Hall, levantando la mirada del fuego y sonriéndole cálidamente. Lily se la quedó mirando estupefacta.

"¿Adivinó mi nombre? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" soltó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

La mujer soltó una risa, mientras la invitaba con una mano a sentarse frente a ella. "Claro que no, tu amiga Mary me dijo que tú venías ahora".

Lily se sintió enrojecer.

"Ahora, dime qué quieres saber, Lily" preguntó Madame, mientras tomaba un huevo del canasto que descansaba junto a ella.

Lily se quedó pensando por un momento, pero nada se le vino a la cabeza.

"Mmm, pues en realidad no tengo una pregunta específica en mente. Sólo hábleme del amor, en mi vida", replicó finalmente.

"Muy bien", dijo la vidente, para luego dejar el huevo en una fuente metálica que se encontraba separándolas. Luego agarró un mortero y golpeó tres veces el huevo. En la fuente quedó un desastre de yema, clara y cáscara, disperso por todos lados.

Madame Von Hall observó por un momento la fuente y luego fijó su mirada castaña en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

"Tú, Lily, tienes una capacidad de amar inmensa. Amas a quiénes te han defraudado, a quiénes te han traicionado, a quiénes no merecen tu amor. Tu amor, Lily, salvará miles de vidas y traerá paz y felicidad al mundo mágico, pero a un gran precio. Eso es lo que se ve en uno de tus futuros. Pero te estás alejando de él. Está frente a ti, pero miras hacia otro lado. Tu otro futuro es bueno, pero normal. Un amor vacío, un amor indispensable".

Lily se la quedó mirando con algo de temor en los ojos, tenido clara en su mente la imagen de cierto pelinegro con gafas y risa fácil.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se vaya ese futuro?" preguntó quedamente.

"Tendrás que buscarlo, Lily. Se está alejando y no se te presentará otra oportunidad. Eres tú quien tiene que seguirlo ahora".

Lily se paró abruptamente y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de salir, se volvió a mirar a Madame Von Hall, quién la observada desde la chimenea. Le sonreía misteriosamente y sus ojos escondían miles de secretos insondables. Lily decidió en ese momento, que le daría una oportunidad al destino.

"Gracias", le dijo y bajó corriendo la escalerilla. Abajo, Mary y Marlene la esperaban, pero simplemente pasó corriendo a su lado y les dijo que la buscaran en Hogsmeade. Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando sorprendidas y salieron corriendo tras la pelirroja.

En el aula de adivinación, Ellie Von Hall dejó caer la sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor por un momento.

"Vivirás feliz, Lily. Y tu amor será nuestra salvación", susurró mientras miraba el fuego, recomponía el rostro y se giraba para recibir a otra estudiante, que no sabía que en el futuro próximo moriría o que en el futuro lejano sería perseguida por ser hija de muggles, o quizás qué cosa.

…

Lily llegó corriendo a Hogsmeade y sin aliento. Divisó a James saliendo de Zonko con los otros merodeadores y se acercó rápidamente.

"¡James!" le gritó cuando ya estaba cerca. El chico se dio vuelta, buscando a quién lo llamaba y observó sorprendido a Lily, quién se encontraba encorvada tratando de recuperar el aire. Se le acercó rápidamente y la miró algo preocupado.

"Lily, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso corriste desde Hogwarts, que estás tan cansada?" preguntó algo preocupado, mientras observaba como la chica tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Observó con curiosidad como unos metros más allá se acercaban corriendo Marlene y Mary, tan cansadas como Lily y al parecer, persiguiendo a la pelirroja. "¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, digo sí, no realmente", soltó Lily nerviosamente. Miró a James a los ojos, notando la preocupación, mezclada con curiosidad en la mirada del pelinegro.

"James, me gustas y quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade" soltó Lily sin preámbulos.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos y la pelirroja lo hubiera encontrado increíblemente divertido, si no estuviera tan nerviosa.

"¿Qué?" soltó James, sin poder evitarlo. Ciertamente no todos los días Lily Evans se acercaba a pedirle que saliera con ella.

"Yo – no tiene que ser en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Quizás en las vacaciones de navidad? No estoy bromeando, James" aclaró finalmente la chica, mirándolo con seriedad.

Tras ella, Mary y Marlene no podían creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Ellie Von Hill a Lily?

James se quedó mirando a la pelirroja a la cual había perseguido durante casi dos años. Para él, era la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts, pero además era inteligente, leal y dispuesta a siempre ayudar a quién lo necesitara. Sí, tenía un genio de los mil demonios y una lengua viperina que podía derrotar al más sarcástico de los Slytherins, pero a ojos de James, Lily Evans era perfecta.

Que estuviera frente a él, pidiéndole que salieran juntos, después de haberlo rechazado en incontables ocasiones era increíble y sorprendente.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del chico y, al observar esto, Lily sonrió de vuelta.

"Te pasaré a recoger a tu casa el 23 de diciembre, a las seis de la tarde", le respondió finalmente.

Alrededor de ellos, varios estudiantes que se habían fijado en la escena se pusieron a aplaudir, mientras que los merodeadores se tiraron encima de James para molestarlo.

Lily se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de lo pública que había sido la escena, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

Mary y Marlene se le acercaron y ambas dijeron a la vez:

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Madame Von Hill?" "¿Te dije o no que sería genial que fuéramos a ver el futuro de nuestra vida romántica?"

…

"¿Me estás diciendo que la razón por la que me invitaste a salir ese sábado en Hogsmeade, fue porque una vidente te leyó tu futuro en un huevo roto?" soltó James incrédulo, mirando a su esposa, quién se encontraba en la alfombra jugando con el pequeño Harry de seis meses con unos adornos de navidad.

Lily levantó la mirada y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

"No te burles, ¿eh? Ya ves que sin su ayuda, nunca habría aceptado que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por ti".

"Oh, no, no, no, para nada. De hecho, me gustaría enviarle rosas", le respondió James, riéndose.

Lily rodó los ojos y dejó a Harry apoyado en un fuerte de almohadones, observando las luces del árbol navideño y se acercó a su esposo.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y acurrucó su rostro en su cuello. James la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras ambos observaban al pequeño Harry, quién se estaba metiendo un puño en la boca.

"Marlene sugirió la idea", dijo Lily con un tinte de dolor en su voz y James apretó más su abrazo. Marlene había conocido a Adam Mckinnon, el verano después de graduarse de Hogwarts y se enamoraron durante los meses de verano en la playa, compartiendo sus gustos por la música. Ambos fueron miembros de la Orden del Fénix y hace tan solo unas semanas atrás habían sido asesinados por Lord Voldemort, junto con toda su familia. "Resulta, que Ellie Van Hall realmente tenía el don. Ella se enamoró de Adam y fueron felices. Mary está casada con Reg Cattermole y él parece besar el suelo que pisa".

James depositó un beso en su sien, sabiendo que era duro para Lily mencionar a sus mejores amigas. Desde que estaban escondidos para escapar de Voldemort, Lily no había podido seguir viéndolas y enterarse de la muerte de Marlene había sido un golpe duro para ella.

"Tu amor salvará miles de vidas", susurró la pelirroja. Ambos volvieron su mirada al pequeño pelinegro, que a su vez los estaba observando con sus grandes ojos verdes.

James levantó el rostro de Lily y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Besó con delicadeza y pausadamente sus labios, expresando sin palabras todo el amor que sentía por ella, junto con una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando se separaron, Lily le sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

"Te amo, James".

"Te amo, Lily".

* * *

_19 de abril del 2014_

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

_Un nuevo jily, porque mi vida no está completa sin ellos. Bibusin, lo que me pediste que estuviera en el fic es la escena final. No es algo muy feliz, pero espero que te guste._

_Muchísimas gracias a Almendroide, que con todos los trabajos que debe hacer, aún así se da el tiempo de betear mis historias._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Un beso,_

_Connie._


End file.
